vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dynasty101Warriors
Archive! L Welcome Hi, welcome to Vampire Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dynasty101Warriors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cotton-chan (Talk) 02:42, 26 April 2012 Images Hi, Dynasty101Warriors! Before you go on any further, let me remind you that you need to add licensing to images that you upload. If the image can be found in the Vampire Knight manga and anime, you must add a on it. If you don't license your images, they are considered illegal by law. When you add an image, there should be an option at the bottom that says More Options. Click that, go to the Licensing section and click on the option that says This file will be used in a way that qualifies under US copyright law. I noticed that you had a similar issue on the Fairy Tail wiki, so I'm just trying to explain things to you, just so you don't make mistakes like this again. While some wikis aren't as strict about images, I am, in particular. So please add proper licenses in the future when you add images. Thank you! Adminship Nomination a discussion has been opened about whether or not we should nominate Glass Heart would make a good admin. comment on my blog here! Test Hey Dynasty. Since I don't know if anyone's going to remember from chat, I'll just tell you now: finish the image test I had you take earlier as soon as you read this. Chances are, I might not be online (as there's a 9 hour time-difference with where we both live). Tell me when you finish up on my talk page and I'll look at the image as soon as possible. This is the image and underneath is the licenses you need to place, as a reminder: Summary And this: License I deleted what you wrote on the image file earlier, so that you can start fresh again. Fill out the other information. When you're done, save the edits. If the text looks exactly like how I posted it here on you're talk page, that means you're doing the right job. Tell me on my talk page here that you're finished afterwards and I'll review it later. I linked you the image file above here, shouldn't be hard to find. Also, make SURE that you fill out EVERYTHING, because twice you forgot to give detail on the image. : It's incomplete, Dynasty. You listed the "Purpose" and "Resolution" as "N/A", which is unacceptable for the Fairy Tail wiki and on most others as well. The "Purpose" is the reason for uploading the image in the first place and the "Resolution" is the quality of the image, which is generally placed at "Medium". Also, you didn't add the License plate either bellow the FUR. : Well, you did a good job on filling out the FUR and license on that image. Good job, you passed the test! When you can go back to the Fairy Tail wiki, however, I recommend that you DON'T add any new images just so you don't make any mistake. Gain some experience first. Also, make sure you use the special upload button on FT. The FUR will be there before you add the image. All you need to do is fill it out and add the license plate. Hope you take this to mind! New Policies Hi there. A few weeks ago, I opened a discussion on a blog post here about new policies. So far, there's only three comments from different users and none have given very detailed, or reasonable opinions on the matter. I'd like to ask you to read the blog post and comment how you feel, as the new policies can affect you in a major way. Thank you, and please consider! what r the new policies?? Hey yeah i hope we can chat more too Thanks thanks awesome New Dorms 21:53, Aug 2 2012 Re: Sure, I'll add your name to both. Be sure to do some work, alright? :) hey please friend me andd i need people to chat with so. thx Mia1205 (talk) 17:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC)mia1205Mia1205 (talk) 17:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC)